At the Night Club
by djlee6
Summary: Spirit has a guys night out by himself and sees someone he didn't expect to see working in the club. M to be safe


had the urge to write this and once i sat down at my computer, i played 'porn star dancing' and couldn't resist~!

enjoy~!

oooooooooooooooo

"I cannot believe that you're gunna miss guys' night! It's gunna be soooo fun!"

"Spirit, the last time we had a 'guys' night', all the night consisted of was you dragging me from one horrid valley of vulgarity to the next," Stein pointed out as he contiued moving boxes to the back closet. Spirit had come to the infirmary after school hours to try and get the scientist to hang out with him, but it seemed like for the most part, Stein was ignoring the scythe's efforts.

Not that Stein was wrong, really, but what else did he expect guys' night to consist of? "C'mon, I'll be so bored if I go out by myself!"

"You do it all the time!" Stein replied harshly. "Though I wish you wouldn't. Aside from the fact that it pisses off your only child, we work at the Academy. You're Shinigami-no-danna's Death Scythe. That title holds a certain respect that you are expected to uphold. Going to strip clubs and bars nearly every night hardly does that." Shutting the doors to the closet and locking up, the Mesiter sighed. "Besides, I have to hold myself in line, now that I'm a father and all,"

Spirit's mood dulled a bit at that statement. True, Stein never cared for the night life, but he was becoming alot more considerate of his actions since he found out Chrona was his daughter. Which was understandable, seeing as how sensitive and new Chrona was to everything. Learning that her newly found father was a regular at strip clubs would freak her out.

Spirit just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. More fun for me then,"

oooo

On his fifth hard drink of the night, Spirit began to forget that he was out on the town alone, feeling more than accompanied by the others in the club. Normally, he was at the strip clubs on weekends and visited refined gentleman's clubs during the week, so he was suprised-but happy- to see the place so packed.

Just as he chugged down the last of his drink and gestered to a nearby waitress for another, the lights dimmed and he turned his attention towards the stage, excited to see who was up next.

"Okay, gentlemen, you've waited all night for her and her she is! Coming to the stage next it's Chastity~!"

_Oh, goodie, _Spirit thought smiling like a dope. _Only the dirtiest girls are given innocent names like Chastity~!_

The spotlight hit centerstage, and there resting against the pole was a tall slender girl dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. Her white top stopped just below her breasts, leaving that smooth stomach bare. Her plaid miniskirt seemed to leave little hidden. Really, what seemed to take up the most skin was her knee-high socks, and you could almost see through them! Plus, those long legs...Spirit vaugely thought that it wouldn't matter if she had socks or not...they seemed to go on forever...

Just as he was almost sure he was visibly drooling, he trailed his eyes up this figure who was casually leaning against the pole, rather than seductively, but somehow that seemed to be just what her cat-calling audience wanted to see. What he didn't expect was pink hair and blue-gray eyes.

_'CHRONA?!' _

Sure enough, this beauty on stage was none other than the daughter of his best friend...his own daughter's best friend...a girl he had once thought was so shy and timid that she would never make eye contact with someone like him...was dancing on stage at one of his favorite strip clubs. Just how in the hell was this the same girl?! More importantly, how in hell had he not seen this side of her until now!?

Still oblivious to his presence, Chrona-or Chastity-reached behind her head and grabbed a hold of the pole, her other hand gripping it from below before she began to let herself sink into the vibes of the loud music filling the club, leaving Spirit watching with jaw-dropped amazement.

'Oh dear lord...'

To say his pants felt tight was an understatement. He was utterly blown away by the fact that this beauty was wrapping her legs around that pole-oh lord, how he wished he was that pole!-and dipping back to demonstrate for the whooping crowd just how flexible she was. And if that wasn't enough to make a puddle of drool collect on the side of Spirit's mouth, Chrona began to unbutton her already skimpy shirt, giving everyone a view of her lacy white bra underneath.

Spirit felt the blood coming from his nose, thankful that Stein had passed up going out with him. Otherwise the scientist would have certainly punched the death scythe in the face for watching his little girl with those perverted eyes of his. Not to mention he could see Stein being bold enough to pull Chrona off the stage and drag her home for good measure, before forbidding her from ever doing such a thing again.

Cutting off Spirit's train of thought-what remained of it, anyway-Chrona dropped her shirt to the floor, earning plenty of whoots and catcalls as she seemed to ignore them to dip and rise against the pole, taking time to roll her hourglass like hips in an extremely seductive fashion before tracing the hemline of her skirt at her waist.

'Oh my, don't tell me she's-'

Before he could even finish the thought, the plaid miniskirt pooled at her feet and the pinette was in nothing but white lace bra and panties.

Spirit nearly blacked out from the sight, turned on more than he ever thought possible. But a single shout from the crowd of the club was louder than all the rest, breaking Spirit from his fading into unconciousness, reminding him that he wasn't the only one that was seeing Chrona in such a state. There was an entire club filled with men older and more perverse than he (believe it or not). He had to get her out of there! If Stein ever found out that she was in a situtation like this and knew Spririt did nothing, he'd cut the scythe to peices!

More importantly, Maka would never forgive him!

Spirit looked around quickly, careful not to draw any attention to himself as he moved away from his table. Wasn't too hard of a task, with Chrona putting on quite a show. (He was actually really sad to have to tear his eyes from it...)

Sneaking past the many tables, Spirit reached the fire alarm hidden by the bar and pulled it, a shrill cry breaking through the noise of the club and the spriklers in the roof soaking everything.

Several of the girls dressed up and tending to the customers shrieked in suprise and the men groaned and shouted out various curses and complaints. Spirit took the chance of the distraction to jump up on the stage and grab Chrona's wrist, dragging her off and taking her outside in the alley.

Still aware of her nakedness, Spirit did the best he could to compose himself and removed his jacket, draping it over Chrona's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Chrona blushed darkly. "M-Mr. Alburn?!"

Spirit gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Yeah...You okay?"

The pink-haired girl looked away, clutching his jacket closer to her form, the large piece of clothing doing well to hide her upper body from view, even though her long legs were still exposed. "Y-yes...I'm fine..."

The red-haired man took a deep sigh as he began to lead her away from the club, taking the back roads back to the Academy to avoid running into anyone who might get the wrong idea seeing them together like this. "Chrona, what were you doing there?" He had to know. She never seemed to type to want to do such a thing...

"I...Blair said it'd help my confidence..." she admitted, looking ashamed of herself.

"Blair, huh?" Made sense...That freaking cat always thought a woman was only as good as how many men admired her...

"I told her that I didn't know how to talk to boys and she said that lots of boys will talk to you when you show how proud of your body you are," Chrona clarified. "And I thought maybe it'd be easier to have boys talk to me then me talk to them and..." She drifted off, leaving Spirit to sigh in relief that he had stepped in and gotten her out of there. With how clueless Chrona was, she would have certainly gotten taken advantage of.

"Chrona, you can't be in places like that. And you certainly shouldn't be trying to get advise from someone like Blair," Spirit lectured. "You have plenty of friends that would be more than happy to help you with any problem you have. Like...Kid and Soul are boys. You have no problem talking to them, do you?"

"No, I guess not..."

"I'm sure they would be more than happy to have you practice talking to boys using them," Spirit offered.

Chrona brightened at that. "I didn't think about that..."

Spirit felt like he could float on air. After years of Maka blowing off his fatherly advice, it was kinda nice to have someone listen to him. "But, Chrona, you have to promise me that you won't go back to that place, or any place like it. Okay? Those people could've taken advantage of you,"

Chrona smiled softly, nodding in assurance. "Y-yes...I promise,"

They were walking close to the Academy now, much to Spirit's relief. 'Well...looks like rather than getting laid, I wound up doing a good deed,' he thought to himself proudly. 'At least I still get to walk a cute girl home...'

"Spirit?"

Said man froze, making Chrona stop with him and look past her shoulder to see who it was and brightened with a clueless smile on her face. "Oh, hey, dad!"

Spirit reluctantly turned and he, too, saw Stein standing behind them, carrying a small box he obviously was bringing home from the Academy (using the main streets, of course, since he had nothing to hide at this late hour). "Spirit...What do you think your doing with my daughter?"

The red-haired man was paralyzed with fear, unable to speak, knowing full well that it already looked so bad that there was no possible way to explain himself. Chrona wearing nothing but a bra and panties, his jacket on her shoulders, and him walking her to the Academy...using the back streets as though he had something to hide...

"L-look, Stein, I-" He was cut off with a swift blow to the face before Spirit saw nothing but black, only vaugely aware of how hard he hit the ground.

oooooooooooo

lol that was fun

plz review


End file.
